


Квантовая теория

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Мини-зарисовка об «истиной сущности» Штатов, краткий экскурс в физику и один кот.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quantum Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/231781) by Anonymous. 



Они придумали эту теорию в 1935 году. Америка жалел кота, но всё равно был в восторге.

Каждый раз, когда он знакомился с новым боссом, Америке всегда приходилось доказывать, что он — именно тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Не то что бы боссы нутром не чуяли, что он не врёт, просто им были нужно более весомое доказательство. Америка считал, что хороший босс и должен быть таким, так что совершенно не возражал, и хватало маленького фокуса, чтоб расставить все точки.

Для него это было совсем просто. 

Он просил назвать человека и какую-то конкретную вещь, которая будет у этого человека. Он просил, чтоб этот человек находился на территории Штатов, чем дальше, тем лучше. Он просил, чтоб означенный предмет был чем-то, что он может получить только из рук означенного человека. И он обещал принести этот предмет.

Потому что он — Америка.

До самого 1900, Альфред как-то не особо задумывался над этим. Он просто принимал как должное, что он есть повсюду, беспрерывно, потому что он — Америка. Всюду, где есть Америка, Америке и быть — поэтому Альфред был везде. Когда он пытался объяснить это своим боссам, они только качали головами и просили таблетку аспирина. Ну, или чего-нибудь покрепче, как получится.

Но иногда ему приходилось растолковывать, почему его _не было_ где-то, когда он был нужен, и это было ещё хуже, потому что быть одновременно в нескольких местах Америка тоже не мог. И он снова и снова задумывался над тем, как же тяжело это всё сформулировать. Он был повсюду, но только в одном конкретном месте, там, где ему было нужно объявиться именно сейчас. Если боссы всё-таки не понимали, они просто решали, что Альфред не так вездесущ, как пытается показать. 

Но это было в корне неверно. Америка действительно был повсюду; просто он не всегда мог уделять внимание всему. И поэтому, когда человек смотрел на Альфреда, Альфред находился перед ним, и физически не мог находиться где-нибудь ещё, хотя на самом деле он был за много миль от места встречи. 

А потом, в 1935 году, Америка наконец-то смог радостно свалить всё на новое открытие — квантовую теорию — и все расспросы прекратились. Альфред не до конца понимал, что за чертовщина эта самая теория, но, по сути, это было не так уж и важно. 

Если есть хоть какой-то шанс, что кот жив, всё не так уж и плохо.


End file.
